Advertising is a prominent source of revenue for online content providers. For example, advertising is presented in conjunction with Internet search results, web page content, etc. Unfortunately, conventional methods for increasing the relevance of such advertising have exhibited various limitations.
For example, users accessing online content may be in a particular mood while accessing such content. However, current advertising processes fail to address the mood of the user while providing advertising content to the user. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.